1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a method for authenticated encryption and decryption, particularly, to method for authenticated encryption and decryption capable of being integrated with other encryption and decryption algorithms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the growing popularity of computer systems and the Internet, using the Internet to transmitting computer data becomes one of the indispensable parts of people's lives. Therefore, how to ensure that others are not being spied on or changed the computer data during data transmission becomes an extremely important area of research.
In general, the privacy and the authentication are two most important issues in the field of data transmission. The privacy can be achieved by encrypting data blocks of the data to be transmitted. The authentication can utilize the message authentication code or the checksum verification inserted in the data to ensure the correctness of data. For integrating the two issues, in the prior art, attaching the message authentication code or utilizing the hashing function is employed to achieve the purpose of the authentication. However, such method requires additional transmission space or additional computation cost to transmit data.
Accordingly, the inventor of this invention designs a method for authenticated encryption and decryption capable of encrypting a binary plain text block and being integrated with both of the privacy and the authentication. The drawbacks of the current studies can be improved by integrating the method into these studies, so as to enhance the usage of the encryption and decryption for the data transmission.